bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Greek Monkey
This monkey was so devoted to the Greek gods of Thunder, Water and Death, they granted him a part of their powers! Now how cool is that. He attacks with his sword. When bloons leak, he changes into his thunder form, bolting bloons to their doom. During bloon rushes, he turns into his water form. When there's a super-strong bloon(s) or blimp(s) he turns into his death form. Costs $3250 on medium because of his awesomeness. Path 1 - Zeus Headlong Throw - $800 "Now every fifth bloon gets a free trip to nowhere!" Throws every fifth bloon to somewhere random and you never see it again. Electron Shifter - $1490 "Now you can change the electronic value of bloons, making them have two less layers for 3 seconds." When the monkey is in his Thunder form, any bloon hit by his bolts will temporarily have two less layers. If it is popped within three seconds, good. Else it gets back two layers. Simple. Bolt from the Blue - $2965 "This powerful bolt sends bloons back in time, making them lose two layers and move back 2 seconds." Shouldn't have to be explained. Zeus - $7550 "It's devotion for Zeus increased so much that Zeus decided to partly enter the monkey's body. No longer changing form, Zeus' monkey form can blast bloons so hard they'll probably start praying to him!" So, the monkey turns into Zeus, he gets a powerful Thunder Sword and his Bolt from the Blue is accompanied by a Sky Bolt and a Shadow Lightning Strike. The Shadow Lightning Strike has infinite poppage and appears every 5th lightning strike. But now, he does not change into Water or Death Special Ability: Lightning Storm - Lightning bolts hit all over the screen for 10 seconds. Path 2 - Poseidon Randomness - $220 "What...was...that?" Sometimes goes haywire, slashing all over the place. Hydro Beam - $495 "This refreshing ray cools monkeys down and sends bloons for a dunking." It's all in there. Trident - $1450 "Ooh, shiny." Attacks with a trident that can pop three bloons in a go. Trident gets an activated ability. Activated Ability: Watery Cyclone - The triple-tooth part of the trident starts rapidly spinning, forming a hydral vortex and turning blue. When fully charged (3 seconds), he spins around, launching a massive water beam that drenches bloons completely, popping off 1 layer. Poseidon - $8000 "''It's devotion for Poseidon increased so much that Poseidon decided to partly enter the monkey's body. No longer changing form, Poseidon's monkey form can rainstorm bloons so hard they'll probably start praying to him!"'' Poseidon's trident turns into a Tridread. If there is any water nearby, he summons two 2-4-2 Mermonkeys, else he summons one 2-4-2 Hose Tank. Poseidon's hydro beam also has rubber-eating piranhas who despise bloons. Try and figure out what they do. Special Ability: Poseidon's Tomb - Opens up a tomb for three seconds. All bloons more 25% faster but any bloons that enter the tomb are shut from the outside world forever. Path 3 - Hades (My personal Favorite) Mount Olympus - $480 "Stupid volcano." Attacks faster. Death Vortex - $2700 "Opens up a death vortex in front which leads one death away." Bloons which pass through the vortex have two layers removed. Punishment - $9100 "I don't want to see your face again." Can take 3 blimps in for a court session. If it has crossed 50% of the track, it is deemed guilty and hung, evidently killing it. You might think this is OP, but seriously, the monkey doesn't attack when this is going on. And three blimps? Less. Hades - $25800 "I shall KILL YOU!!" Hades now blasts fire from his palms. His skull sceptre is charged with electric fire which blasts out andsets bloons on fire. So much hatred surrounds him that all bloons in his radius begin rapidly popping and blimps take 900 damage when they enter his rage. He is surrounded by a fire that roasts bloons to shreds. I had some more brilliant ideas for this which I'll upload later. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Pages requested to be rated